I escaped from the hands
by Peque-Fanfic's
Summary: Aveces nos dejamos llevar por la rabia; no creemos mejores que los demás. Nunca te dejes llevar por la rabia o te podría pasar la historia que vas a empezar a leer.


Edward Cullen –digo acercándome a la cerca del barranco- ya son 3 años que falleciste, se que fue mi culpa, fui una estúpida al dañarte tu obra de arte y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar. Ya no seré mas tu inspiración. Como me gustaría devolver el tiempo para no hacer lo que hice.

**Flash back.**

-Bella, alborota tu cabellera. –me pidió Edward.

Sin decir ninguna palabra le hice caso.

El comenzó a dibujarme en su lienzo.

-¡Mierda! –grito, mientras se limpiabas las manos de su pantalón. –Bella alístate, tenemos que ir a una exposición de arte –dijo, salió corriendo al baño, se coloco su chaleco, mientras que yo me arreglaba la cabellera; ya que tenia puesto un vestido de color rosa.

Nos montamos en el volvo y arranco, majaba demasiado rápido. Veo que la exposición es muy importante.

Llegamos, Edward saco rápidamente sus pinturas de los asientos de atrás, me tomo de la mano y corrió hasta entrar al local.

Cuando veo a mis lados, solo hay pinturas sin forma "abstractas" eso lo aprendí de Edward, recuerdo que cuando nos hicimos novios; los primeros días de noviazgo él hablaba de pinturas.

Hay un espacio reservado exclusivamente para Edward, coloca sus pinturas y rápidamente empiezan a llegar el público. Me doy cuenta que tiene un mancha de pintura negra en su rostro.

-Amor, ven para limpiarte –le digo, mientras lo limpio.

-Gracias, bebe. –me agradece, mientras que me da un beso largo.

Unas de esas pinturas somos nosotros dos en la cama, es el primer cuadro que compra.

Edward se alegra mucho al ver que su arte les gusta.

Al terminar todo, recogió los tres cuadros que le quedaron y lo volvió a meter en el volvo.

Al llegar a la casa me rompió el vestido y me lanzo en la cama, comenzamos hacer el amor hasta el amanecer.

Me quede dormida pero Edward se despertó temprano y pinto otro cuadro: Yo semidesnuda en la cama.

Me desperté un poco tarde, al pararme veo a Edward en la cama con mi desayuno.

-Te amo, Isabella Cullen. –dijo tiernamente, me beso.

-Te adoro, Edward Cullen. –dije correspondiendo al beso.

Al terminar de comer, tomo la rosa que coloco en mis piernas y la meto en una libreta.

Agarro un pequeño lienzo y empiezo hacer la silueta (si se puede decir así) de Edward. Ya le faltaba poco para terminar la pintura de ayer.

Pasamos toda la tarde pintando… él a mí y yo a él. Le di la idea que colocare el labio color rojo ya que no se notaba muy bien.

-¿Por qué no estás pendiente de tus pinturas? Y deja de criticar las mías. –dijo molesto.

No respondí, no sé por qué se molesto así de repente. Si no me equivoco esta mañana estaba alegre y feliz.

Termine mi pintura y me fui a la cocina a buscar una taza de café.

**Edward POV**

Como puede decirme como pintar, son mis pinturas, son mis colores, son mis gustos. No porque sea mi novia tiene derecho a decirme como hacer mi trabajo.

Lo que le voy hacer le enseñara no meterse en donde no la invitan.

Tome la pintura color rojo y empecé a dañar su obra de arte. –esto te pasa por meterte con mi trabajo. Termine de dañar su pintura y me dedique a terminar la mía.

-¿Edward que has hecho? ¿Por qué dañaste mi pintura? –me pregunto llorando.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mi trabajo. –le respondí furioso.

-Pero en ningún momento lo dañe, solo te di una pequeña idea. –replico.

Tomo la taza de café y me lo echo encima, me queje pero en realidad el café no estaba tan caliente.

Después tomo la pintura azul y empezó a dañar la pintura que me costó dos días hacerla.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? –le grite y la empuje.

Bella cae en el suelo.

-¡Animal! –me grito Bella. –Lárgate de mi casa.

Tome mis pinturas las metí con rabia en el volvo y acelere.

No sabía en qué dirección iba lo único que sé, es que acelere a fondo. Había una curva, pero fue muy tarde cuando frene, me fui al acantilado.

**Fin del POV.**

Bella recibió la llamada que Edward había fallecido, su alma se partió en trozos, se intento suicidar pero sus padres la ayudaron hacer fuertes.

**Fin del fash.**

Te amo… -susurre a la nada.


End file.
